


Ebullience

by How0_0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Hope you guys enjoy anyways, This is basically just a little drabble I did at 12 in the evening, it's probably very bad, since I didn't do much proofreading
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: This is pretty much just a small Drabble I did very late in the evening. It's just the farmer, Jas and Vincent being goofy on the playground.





	Ebullience

Dagen var næsten ovre, da Reverie gik hen til det gamle medborgerhus. Det havde været en lang day i minerne, men hun var endelig på vej hjem igen. Den eneste ting hun manglede at gøre før dagen var ovre, var at fuldende endnu et bundt med noget hun havde fundet i minerne. Det var altid en tilfredsstillende ting at færdiggøre en af dem, og se de små junimo’er bære tingene ind i deres små lille hus. Efter hun havde sagt farvel til Junimo’erne og forlod medborgercenteret var klokken næsten 10, så hun syntes at det var lidt underligt at Jas og Vincent stadig stod udenfor og legede. Burde Penny ikke havde afleveret dem for mange timer siden?

“Hej!” kaldte hun, og begyndte med at gå hen imod dem.

“Er det ikke over jeres sengetid allerede?” spurgte hun da hun kom derover, mens hun kørte sin hånd igenne Vincent’s hår. 

“Vi har ikke lyst til at gå hjem endnu!” Råbte han, og gik væk fra hende. Ham og Jas gyngede på gyngerne nu.

Oh god, det er alt for sent til at skulle tage sig af små børn. Var der ikke nogle andre der kunne klare det? Det var der vel ikke.

“Nåh. men det er rigtig sent, så i bliver begge nødt til at gå hjem nu.” Sagde hun, og vendte sig om for at gå ind mod byen. Da hun begyndte at gå mærkede hun et lille træk i hendes ærme. 

“Men frøken, vil du ikke lege med og i lidt tid?” bedre Jas. Hun så alt for nuttet ud i efterårsvejret, med de store øjne der kiggede op på hende. Det var lidt ligesom de dådyr, der altid leger rundt i skovene på denne tid af året. Hvordan kunne man sige nej til det?

“Okay Jas,” sukkede hun. “Men ikke alt for længe, for det er stadig rigtig sent.”

Jas nærmest lyste op, og trak hende med sig hen til gyngerne. Wow, det var virkelig lange siden Reverie sidst havde gynget. Det må være et tidspunk i indskolingen. Det var ikke som om hun havde savnet det, men da hun begyndte at svaje lidt på gyngen, begyndte hun at opdage at hun måske havde gået glip af noget fantastisk. 

Hun gyngede højere nu, hvilket fik Vincent til at grine, og Jas til at sige at hun skulle være forsigtig. Hun var godt nok højt oppe nu, men det opdage hun desværre for sent. I hendes fryd glemte hun simpelt hen alting om tyngdekraften. En forkert bevægelse på gyngen sendte hende flyvende gennem luften, før hun faldt på gruset med hovedet først. 

“Åh, lort!” mumlede hun, med munden fuldt med grus. Det her var helt sikkert ikke sådan hun så aftenen foregå. 

“Frøken! Er du okay?” Jas kom løbende end til hende og satte sig ned ved siden af hende. Det måtte virkelig havde set slemt ud, for Jas begyndte at få tårer i hendes øjne. 

“Hey… Jeg har det helt fint Jas, du skal da ikke bekymre dig om mig.” Sagde hun, og kiggede igen på Jas, der nu var blevet lidt mere rolig, men var stadig bekymret for hende. 

“Nåh,” sagde hun, og spyttede en smule sten ud af munden, “Hvad siger I til at vi tager hjem nu?” 

De mumlede begge noget hun ikke rigtig kunne høre, men hun regnede med at det var et ja. Da hun endnu en gang vendte sig om for at gå hjem, var der ikke en, men to hænder ved hendes hænder. 

Da de endelig kom hen til Vincents hus var Jodi og Sam udenfor og kaldte på ham. De havde åbenbart ledt efter ham i noget tid. Hvordan havde de ikke kigget oppe ved legepladsen? 

“Åh, tak guderne, vi har ledt efter dig i timevis.” Jodi kom løbende hen, og tog hænderne omkring Vincents ansigt.  
“Jeg har det fint mor.” Sagde han, og begyndte at gå indenfor. Jodi virkede meget glad for at endelig finde sin søn igen, og hun glemte helt at sige “tak” eller “farvel”. Heldigvis var Sam der også, og så kunne han sige tak. 

Efter tyve minutter var de kommet hjem til Marnie, og hun havde afleveret Jas, der havde takket ved at gemme sig bag en væk og så skynde sig ind på sit værelse. 

Klokken var omkring 12 da Reverie endelig var hjemme. Hun tænkte at det da var en hyggelig aften. Det havde i hvert fald været længe siden hun sidst havde gynget.


End file.
